St Johns Wort
|image= |category= collecting |subcategory= flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= Alchemy, Crafting |energy= |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Djemila, Algeria -18 *Cyrene, Libya - 6 ;Asia *Changle, China - 6 *Changzhi, China - 7 *Chengdu, China - 11 *Heng Shan, China - 19 *Hua Shan, China - 15 *Huangshan, China - 18 *Lake Dongting, China - 7 *Libo Karst, China - 8 *Maijishan Grottoes, China - 20 *Nanyue, China - 8 *Song Shan, China - 20 *Wunu Mountain, China - 12 *Sea of Galilee, Israel - 11 *Taedong River, North Korea - 42 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 10 *Palmyra, Syria - 6 ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 16 *Braslau Lakes, Belarus - 18 *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus - 18 *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 6 *Chalice Rock, Czech Republic - 7 *Sumava - Czech Republic - 12 *Varska, Estonia - 15 *Vormsi, Estonia - 16 *Aland Islands, Finland - 20 *Hailuoto, Finland - 20 *Kainuu Sea, Finland - 14 *Forest Of Versailles, France - 27 *La Ferte-Bernard, France - 11 *Laval-Dieu, France - 22 *Les Combes, France - 22 *Vezere Valley, France - 3 *Vix, France - 13 *Black Forest, Germany - 11 *Brocken, Germany - 21 *Lennebergwald, Germany - 11 *The Stone Dance Of Boitin, Germany - 12 *Eleusis, Greece - 14 *Aggtelek, Hungary - 6 *Hortobagy Puszta, Hungary - 36 *Lake Balaton, Hungary - 17 *Zengo, Hungary - 19 *Skellig Michael, Ireland - 15 *Temple Hill, Ireland - 27 *La Spezia, Italy - 5 *Vesuvius, Italy - 2 *Gauja National Park, Latvia - 4 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 16 *Kneiff, Luxembourg - 22 *Hoogeloon, Netherlands - 1 *Tinnelva, Norway - 13 *Dabie Lake, Poland - 5 *Pisz Forest, Poland - 10 *Sandomierz Valley, Poland - 36 *Agroal, Portugal - 7 *Almendres Cromlech, Portugal - 5 *Sagres Point, Portugal - 24 *Don River, Russia - 22 *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 18 *Kivach Waterfall, Russia - 31 *Lake Cheko, Russia - 27 *Lupchinga Island, Russia - 17 *Zeya River, Russia - 12 *Bay Of Gibraltar, Spain - 7 *Cordoba, Spain - 21 *Cuenca, Spain - 22 *Ibiza, Spain - 30 *Tower of Hercules, Spain - 7 *Fibysjon, Sweden - 9 *Gotland, Sweden - 7 *Storsjon, Sweden - 4 *Imbros Island, Turkey - 30 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey - 21 *L'viv, Ukraine - 5 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 14 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 21 *Sudak Shore, Ukraine - 12 *Afan Forest, UK - 2 *Brimmond Hill, UK - 13 *Giant's Causeway, UK - 5 *Hadrian's Wall, UK - 2 *Isle Of Man, UK - 5 *Pass of Llanberis, UK - 6 *Ring of Brodgar, UK - 16 *Stonehenge, UK - 32 *The Cotswolds, UK - 7 *Yorkshire Dales, UK - 6 ;North America *Alice Lake, Canada - 33 *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada - 3 *Cold Lake, Canada - 14 *La Gaspesie, Canada - 7 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 18 *Opasquia, Canada- 10 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 10 *Sioux Lookout, Canada - 4 *Western Fundy Shore, Canada - 8 *Black Hills Forest, United States - 28 *Black Rock Desert, United States - 5 *Clear Creek, United States - 12 *Cunningham Island, United States - 16 *Death Valley, United States - 11 *Devil's Garden, United States - 4 *Emerald Bay, United States - 4 *Great Salt Lake, United States - 9 *Lake o' the dalles, United States - 16 *McClusky Mountain, United States -12 *Mushroom Rock, United States - 8 *Omak Lake, United States - 4 *Pilot Rock, United States - 3 *Serpent Mound, United States - 40 *Spirit Lake, United States - 14 *Wardenclyffe Tower, United States - 40 *Yamsay Mountain, United States - 12 Uses Recipes Alchemy Recipes: *Yellow Dye *St John's Remedy *Yanartas Anti-venom Crafting Recipes: *Tropical Top Quests This item is needed in the following quests: *Delicacy in science (1 needed) *Creating the concoction (10 needed) Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac